inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Running gags
Running gags are jokes that appear frequently throughout the course of the series, Inanimate Insanity. *MePhone's habit of being a fat slob and eating the cookies or refusing to give them out although they are supposed to be given out at elimination and at other times, along with other foods, has been used/referenced in Episodes 3, 5 through 10, 14, through 16, and 22 (even though the contestants knew because he had said it so many times already). *Recaps have been used in the beginning of an episode from Episode 4 and on (with the exception of Episode 12, in which the recap was demolished as part of the anniversary). *Taco consistently yells (or says), "SOUR CREAM!" in nearly all of her appearances- The Stupid Trailer, Episodes 1, 2, The Taco Show, 6, 7 (backwards and slowly falling down the cliff), 8, and 10 through 16. *Paintbrush has a question about the challenge, but is interrupted in Episodes 1, 2, 10, 19, 20 and(possibly) 30. *Cheesy tells jokes in every Season 2 episode, until he is eliminated. *Knife messes with Marshmallow in Episodes 3, 4, 6, 13 and 19. *Apple asks what certain words mean, even if she uses them correctly herself, in Episodes 5.5, 6, 14 and 19. *Salt goes to save Pepper, or vice versa, after she fails at something, causing her to fail herself most of the time. This appears in Episodes 1 through 5. *Wal-Mart is used as a place that sells everything (aka deus ex machina), as seen in Episodes 6, 8, 9, and 11. *Baseball reads the book Where Babies Come From in Episode 5.5, 7, 9, 10, 13, and 14. *Pickle tries to show that he has loads of experience in jumping off cliffs, as seen in Episodes 1, 7, and 12. *Marshmallow is abused in Episodes 3, 4, 6 through 11, 13 and 19. *Taco barfs lemons in Episodes 2, 3, 7, 9, 11, 13, 18, attempts to in 14, and references it in 15. *Balloon is popped in Episodes 3, 4, 7, 9, 10, possibly 14 and 19. *Lightbulb shatters in Episodes 3, 4, 5.5, 6, 9, 10, and 25. *Lightbulb becomes a leader and dosen't permit people to do certain actions in Episodes 14, 18 and 20. *Marshmallow defies gravity in Episodes 1, 6, and 12. *Pickle says, "Okay, let's do this!" in Episodes 4, 6, 7, and 10. *Taco shouts random words in nearly all of her appearances- Every Season 1 episode except 17, and The Taco Show. *Bomb stutters on words, as seen in Episodes 2, 4, and 6 through 12. *Bow advertises/uses chairs in Episodes 9, 10, 11, 13, 14, 15, and 18. *OJ has criticized or commented on challenges in Episodes 8, 10, 11, 12, and 14. *Elephant feces are used in Episodes 1, 6, 7, 12, 17, and 18. *Paper becomes evil and insane in Episodes 5.5, and 9 through 13. *Commercials advertise odd things like fish food, rubber balls, and chairs, in Episodes 4, 6, and 9. *OJ breaks in Episodes 3, 6, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14, and 15. *Bomb explodes in Episodes 4, 8, 10, and at the end of 13, leading into the beginning of 14. *Pickle treats a non-living cucumber with respect as his girlfriend in Episodes 6 and 7. *Lightbulb uses a made-up word "OMGA" in Episodes 8, 9 and 19. *Knife cares for a Dora Doll in Episodes 5, 7, 9, 20 and 24. *Balloon slowly floats in Episodes 1, 4, 7, 10, 20, and 21. *MePhone4S and MePhone4 are nicknamed "MeTard" in Episodes 8 and 10. *Bow is constantly hit by the Fist Thingy in Episodes 9 and 10. *Bow refers to Salt's ugly face in Episode 10 and 14. *MePhone4S secretly appears in Episodes 9 and 11 through 14. *Weird faces are made by the characters starting in Episode 11 and continuing through the rest of the series. *Salt's love for OJ is seen or mentioned in Episodes 9, 10, 14, 16 and 19. *Paper and Bow are referred to as the "physical flat and the personality flat" in Episodes 10 and 15. *Taco is seen with arms at least once in all episodes once she revealed she had them in Episodes 11 through 15, 18, 27, and 28. *Lightbulb's love for cookies are shown in Episodes 3, 9, 10, 18, 19 and 20 *Lightbulb tells Baseball to lose his edges in Episodes 10, 16 and 18. *Soap gasps and says "You!" in Episodes 22 through 24. *Bow calls Apple the wrong names (ex. Kiwi) Category:Lists Category:Running gags Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II